A Christmas Carol:Tsubasa Style
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: It's a christmas favorite mixed with TRC! Kurogane is Scrooge! He is the world's stingiest man and will suffer after death if he doesn't change his ways. What happens when the ghosts of Christmas visit him?
1. Marley's Ghost

**A Christmas Carol: Tsubasa Style**

**Chapter 1: Marley's Ghost**

_**Hi ya! I'm Tori the Twilight Keeper. I have near nothing that I have to say except no flames and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa nor a Christmas carol**_

Kurogane strolled down the cobblestone streets of Japan. It was freezing and snowing. All around the streets were the poor and people that wanted to collect money for the poor. He looked around in disgust at the sight. The man stopped at the destination of his shop. The sign printed clear 'Kurogane's and Fai's' with Fai crossed out. "It's been almost 7 years since that idiotic genius passed." Kurogane mused to himself. "He was able to con widows and the poor alike."

The black-haired man steeped through the doorway and slammed it shut. His assistant jumped. Kurogane's assistant was a young man with brown hair and amber eyes. "Syaoran!" Kurogane yelled.

Syaoran cringed at his boss's tone. He politely greeted and bowed "Ohayo gozaimasu **(1)** Kurogane-san." He was getting the papers of the day. "And Meri-kurisumasu **(2)** to you."

"Feh" Kurogane scoffed at the statement. "Christmas is hoax." He said. "All it is, is a waste of time and money." Kurogane walked towards his office.

Syaoran shifted nervously. His eyes went to the back of his employer. "Ano…Kurogane-san?" the brown-haired man asked. red eyes flashed towards him. He gulped. "Kurogane-san I was wondering if I could…um…"

"What is it gaki **(3)**?" Kurogane wasn't particularly patient. Especially when time was money.

Again Syaoran was fearful. He took a breath "Kurogane-san I wanted to ask for the day off tomorrow. For Christmas?"

The man said nothing. Then he grunted. "Fine." Kurogane breathed "But you have to work overtime for it."

His assistant nodded vigorously. "Hai **(4)**! Arigato **(5)** Kurogane-san!" he was estatic about it.

Just then the door opened, letting a chilly breeze in. Another young man walked through the door. This man had black hair and brown eyes . A smile adored his face as he strolled in with a wreath in hand. The man shouted "Meri-kurisumasu!"

"What are you doing here, Miharu?" Kurogane gruffly asked.

Miharu smiled as he held out the wreath. "I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas uncle Kurogane."

Kurogane scowled "Bah humbug. As I told the gaki Christmas is a sham. A time for 'joy' and 'happiness'. Rubbish that's what it is."

Miharu seemed a little offended but persisted. "Uncle Kurogane Christmas is a time for love and peace. For families and friends to be together. It's a wonderful holiday!" Syaoran nodded earnestly. "I want you to come celebrate Christmas with us, Uncle Kurogane." Miharu's eyes looked at his uncle's.

Kurogane turned away first. "I'll think about it." Miharu nodded. He placed the wreath on the door.

"That's all I can ask." The nephew told him. He opened the door again and stepped out. "I really hope you consider spending time with us." With that Miharu shut the door.

Syaoran worked steadily at his work while Kurogane went to his office. He spent all the time he had counting yen that he swindled, cheated, and conned from various people. Hours ticked by until it was 8:00. Kurogane was closing shop as his assistant was packing his work. "I expect you bright and early December 26th!"

Syaoran nodded and bowed. "Hai and thank you again Kurogane-san"

"Yeah, yeah just get out of here before I change my mind." He grunted. Again the red-eyed man wandered the street by himself. The glow of the Christmas lights illuminated his path towards his dark, dreary home.

He fishing out his key when he heard "Kurogane." The voice was light and seemed to whisper on the wind. The man shrugged it off and opened the door to his lonely house. A fire was lit to keep him warm and a book to keep him company, not that he needed it. "Youou **(6)**." A voice spoke again. That startled him. No one that was alive knew of his real name. His piercing crimson eyes scanned the room only to see nothing.

A head came into his view it smiled "Whatcha looking at Kuro-tu?" Although to Kurogane this head was upside down he could see clearly. This head had a feminine face with traces of masculinity, pure blue eyes, and light blonde, almost white hair. Even though it's been 7 years Kurogane could identify the person in front of him. It was none other than his old business partner, Fai.

This realization made Kurogane literally fall out his chair. Fai grinned wider. "You're still a klutz Kuro-wan."

Kurgane's eyes widened. "Fai?" he was half in doubt and half in shock. Fai nodded his head. "You died 7 years ago. How are you here in front of me?"

Fai shook at chains that he just noticed. Fai's ghostly, lanky body was weighed down by the chains with miscellaneous items at the ends of them. "I'm here as a warning Kuro-puppy." He moved the chains around as he put his hand on his forehead dramatically. "When I died I was forced to wear these chains for all of eternity! It was all because of how I lived."

"How? You were able to con anyone! You were rich." Kurogane pointed out.

Fai sighed "Yes but I was ignorant and heartless. It was never worth carrying this," he rattled the chains. "and this same fate will befall you too Kuro-rin only yours will be much heavier."

Kurogane was in shock again. "Suffer like that for eternity?!" he may be strong but he could not rest in peace ever. "Surely there's a way that I stop this!"

"Of course Kuro-chi. Tonight you will be visited by 3 ghosts. You will have to change your way or my fate will be yours." Fai informed. "I hope you can avoid this Kurogane." With that Fai's body faded.

The conversation panicked Kurogane for a minute but then ingested the rest of the words his former friend told him. Change his ways? As in give up his wealth? That was no something he would do. "Feh" Kurogane belittled the talk. He went to go to bed. The black-haired man thought himself delirious. "I must be sick to be seeing things." Then the man drifted to sleep.

_**Wow I finished in one day! Chapters take forever to type. Please don't flame!**_

_**Also here are translations:**_

_**(1)Ohayo gozaimasu: A very polite way to say good morning**_

_**(2)Meri-kurisumasu: Merry Christmas**_

_**(3) gaki: term for brat or kid. In this case he's saying kid.**_

_**(4)Hai: term for yes.**_

_**(5)Arigato: Thank you**_

_**(6) Youou. In the manga we find out in Kurogane's real name is Youou although in the anime it was Haganemaru.**_


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**A Christmas Carol: Tsubasa Style**

**Chapter 2: The Ghost of Christmas Past**

_**Hello you know the name. For those of you who don't it's Tori the Twilight Keeper. I'm writing for you but please no flames! Also about the titles I'm still using the names such as Marley in them so I keep the surprise of who it is.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa and a Christmas carol. I'd be frickin rich if I was.**_

The clock struck 2 o clock. The clocktower let its bells toll. BONG! BONG! Kurogane was peacefully asleep in his bed. The embers of his fire flared. A voice called "Kurogane…" The man ignored the voice as he turned in his bed. "Kurogane." The voice distinguished it was a woman.

"Leave me the hell alone." He mumbled. The ghost whacked him on the head. "What the hell you teme **(1)**?!" His red eyes glared at the source of his pain. There stood a tall, woman. Although she was transparent her pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight. She had black hair done in an elaborate and an orangish-brown tint eyes. This lady adored a flowing black dress. A staff was in her hands.

This lady smiled "About time you woke up. We have much to explore in so little time."

"I ain't going anywhere with you!" he yelled. "I don't even know who the hell you are!"

The pale-skinned lady smirked. "By giving your name you give an open opportunity to take your soul. But I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, my name is Hajiwara Yuuko." She told Kurogane. "Of course it's a fake name!"

Kurogane couldn't take this woman seriously. "I don't need to know what you believe about names, XXXX it!" his temper flared. "Even if you're one of those ghosts that Fai told me about I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not are you?" Yuuko smirked. The covers coiled around him. He was sinking in the bed. **(A/n: Think how Tomoyo sent him away!)**

"Hey stop this you majo** (2)**!" Kurogane struggled futilely. He screamed strings of curses before he was consumed. Kurogane landed on the snow. "XXXX that-"

"What took so long Kurogane?" Yuuko was drinking sake. His glare was at full force but either Yuuko was immune or she ignored it. Her eyes trailed to the front of a large house that was almost like a mansion. "You were almost late for what I needed to show you."

Kurogane gazed at the house. "Majo why did you take me to my old home?" he questioned. Yuuko only motioned with her hand to the door. The door burst open. Kurogane could see his father dragging a younger version of himself out. "I don't want to go to that XXXX school!" his younger self protested. "It's a boarding school! I don't want to leave!"

The present Kurogane walked closer to the scene. "I remember this. I got in so much trouble my parents wanted to send me to boarding school."

Yuuko nodded her head. "But you never went did you?"

He shook his head. "I didn't all because of-"

"Otou-san** (3)**! Please…please don't send him away!" a childish voice cried. A small girl that had black hair and brown eyes separated the distance between Kurogane and the car. "Otou-san don't make him leave! If you do…I'll…I'll run away!" That made her father pause. The child persisted "Just let him stay. I'll be unhappy if he's gone."

The older Kurogane was watching. "Souma. She begged for me not to leave even though I was never kind to her." He watched as his father set him down. "I could never repay her." When he saw Souma it made him think about her son, Miharu, who visited him today. Miharu was like his mother, to invite him to spend time with his family instead of by himself. He felt regret for how he treated her son.

Yuuko finished her sake. "Yes, yes now let's continue on our way through your wonderful memories." Kurogane grumbled something along the lines 'like I have any happy memories' as they were swallowed by icky black slime.

This time Kurogane was transported to the second floor of a mansion. He could overlook the lower level where a party was going on. Yuuko sat on the railing that prevented someone from plummeting to the 1st floor. "What a lively party." Yuuko commented. "Do you remember it Kurogane?"

A grunt was her response. "Old man Taiyo's Christmas party." His hands dug into his pocket and they stayed there. "What's the point of bringing me here, witch?" Red spheres fixated on the memory in front of him.

"You tell me. It is your memories not mine." The ghost answered. Both stared at a middle-aged man with an inviting smile who was none other than, Taiyo. He had taken in Kurogane and Souma when their parents died.

The doorbell rang. Taiyo's green eyes wandered to the door. "Now I wonder how that could be." The orange-haired man made his way to the door. He opened it to see 2 men standing on the porch. "Konban wa **(4)** gentlemen."

The taller of the men cleared his throat. "Konban wa. We were wondering if you would spare change for the poor."

Taiyo nodded. "Of course I do." His warm green eyes were aglow. "But it's cold out there. Please, please, come in." Taiyo allowed the men in and offered them refreshments. Then the man disappeared into one of the other rooms and came back out with a pouch. "Here you go! I hope this can get some families fed." The men gladly accepted the money.

"A-arigato gozaimasu **(5)** sir!" the smaller man thanked. They seemed a little reluctant to leave the festive home. Slowly they headed for the door. "We want to stay but I'm afraid we must get this to those who need it."

Taiyo nodded in understanding. "Please travel safely."

"That was generous." Yuuko noted. She smirked. "Normally a student takes after his master. Where is that in your case?"

Kurogane ignored her although he knew what she was implying. He was taught by Taiyo to be considerate of others. His master never abused him, physically or otherwise, yet he could not say the same thing for himself. Syaoran came to his head. The young man worked for long hours and barely was paid. Plus he did so without a single complaint or struggled when he was verbally assaulted. Guilt washed over the scrooge.

To shake the train of thought red eyes turned their attention to a corner of the room. A childish-version of himself sat alone. The younger Kurogane watched as the other people were successfully amused. Cornelian eyes gazed at the boy in the memory. "This memory for isn't very sad is it? Didn't you meet someone here?" she asked.

Again she was ignored as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Young Kurogane looked so serious. "Why are you sitting alone?" a voice queried behind him.

The boy was taken by surprised and jumped. His eyes turned to the source of the voice. It was a girl no older than him. She had dark purplish-black hair **(6)** and deep violet eyes. The girl wore a powder blue kimono with beautiful silver hair ornaments place in her hair. She was pretty in his eyes and flushed when he realized he was staring. The childish Kurogane quickly turned his head. All the girl did was giggle. Like chimes ringing was what he thought of her voice.

"Would you like to dance?" she gestured to the dance floor. He was too flustered to answer so she grabbed his hand. They were on the middle of the floor. Eyes were on the two children.

This made the boy feel embarrassed. Then he managed to choke out "I can't dance."

The girl giggled again. "Neither can I." she admitted. "But we'll try our best, ne **(7)**?" Purple met red. She took his hands and spread them apart. "I believe it goes like this." Her right foot came forward. Instinctively his left went back. Their feet then reset. The girl moved her left foot moved back, and again his foot reacted by moving his right one forward. Both feet were side by side. She moved one foot to the left with him following. Movement felt easy and flowing to him.

The current Kurogane actually smirked. When the dance ended the girl let go. "That was bad. I had fun. I hope we can do that again." She started to walk away.

"M-matte **(8)**!" his memory stuttered. The little girl turned in his direction. "What is you name?"

"Tomoyo." Her angelic voice answered. She smiled before continuing to her parents.

The man thought aloud "This was the first night I met Tomoyo." After that day he wanted to know Tomoyo better. He and her became great friends. Soon one day Kurogane had proposed to her. The purplish-black-haired woman accepted.

Yuuko, who remained silent for a while sighed. "Yes Tomoyo. She is a vital key in the next memory." She summoned her staff yet again. "Now shall we go?"

"Do I really have a choice?" he replied. The inky substance transported them once again. This landing was inside a familiar setting. He stood within his home only it was brighter. His other self sat at a desk counting money. It was after Fai died and he received all the money. All that money gave him pleasure. "5,295_,_ 5,296" he counted.

An older but still gorgeous Tomoyo walked into the living room. She was garbed in an elaborate maroon kimono. Her hair held in place with lavish ornaments. "Kurogane can't we go somewhere this Christmas?" Tomoyo glided across the room. Her hands rested on her husband's shoulder. She spoke into his ear like it was a secret. "Some place romantic for just you and me."

He shrugged her hand off. "That's too expensive." was his curt reply. Then he turned and eyed her. "Especially if you're gonna dress like that."

Tomoyo's mouth was agape. "It's not like we can't pay for it!" she yelled. "We have so much money yet we do nothing with it!"

"I don't but you do. It's annoying." Kurogane told his wife.

Tomoyo was hurt by his words. "Well I want you to spend time with me." She said quietly. "Do you really love your money over me?"

Her husband didn't answer. "6,000, 6,001, 6,002" Kurogane counted the money still. Although Tomoyo loved Kurogane he was not the same man she fell in love with. Silently she took her coat and a bag of clothes. Her violet eyes wandered back over to the man that was counting money. Tomoyo turned her head with clear water droplets flowing, walked out into the snow.

"You truly are the stingiest man in the world." The Ghost of Christmas Past commented. "You sacrificed your own wife at the altar of greed."

Kurogane didn't speak. He eyes were glued on the closed door his former wife disappeared through. Honestly, he didn't know when the greed had entered into his life. The man could see by the expression of his hime's **(9)** angelic face how hard it affected his life.

Yuuko checked her watch. "My shift's over." She said aloud. "I hope that you realize what you must do before it's too late." The ghost disappeared.

"Hey majo! Get back here!" Kurogane yelled. His eyes flew open and he saw that he was back in his bedroom. No one was there. "Realize what I must do." he repeated. The stingy man scoffed. "It was just a nightmare. No ghosts." Kurogane lie down again, and within seconds he was asleep.

_**Finished another! I hope this is okay for you. You didn't expect Tomoyo did you? Please if you review do not flame!**_

_**Translations/Notes:**_

_**teme: bastard**_

_**majo: witch**_

_**(3)otou-san: father**_

_**(4)Konban wa: good evening**_

_**(5) arigato gozaimasu: thank you very much**_

_**(6) I can't distinguish the shades well so I guessed. That's the same for Yuuko.**_

_**(7) ne: used at the end of a sentence to say right. Ex: You like apples ne (right)?**_

_**(8) matte: wait**_

_**(9) hime: princess**_

_**Also can you guess who would be the Ghost of Christmas Present?**_


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Present

**A Christmas Carol: Tsubasa Style**

**Chapter 3: The Ghost of Christmas Present**

_**You know the drill no flames I don't own a Christmas Carol or Tsubasa.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

BONG! BONG! BONG! The clock tower struck three. Kurogane woke up to the tolling of the bells. "I guess I'm not gonna be visited by the other two ghosts." He mused. "After all it was just a dream."

"That's where you're wrong Scrooge!" a chipper voice rang. A head popped up on his bed. "Boo!" Kurogane jumped off the bed. His eyes were wide in surprise. The head giggled before it moved to reveal the body of a teenage girl. She had silver hair and purple eyes. The girl made a peace sign. "Yo!"

When the shock wore off he was confused. "What's up with this?" he patted the girl's head. "Sending a kid to do 'change my ways'."

The girl's eye twitched at being called a kid. "Hey if kindness measured your age I'd be an adult and you'd be a fetus!"

"Give him a break, Ryuusei." Another voice said. Then a transparent version of Fai appeared. "You are quite young that's all he meant." Ryuusei huffed and crossed her arms.

Kurogane looked at his dead partner again for the 2nd time in the night. "Fai you idiot why'd make me have to see these things?!" He didn't enjoy his time with Yuuko and was not looking forward to that brat.

The two ghosts looked at each other. "He doesn't know does he?" Ryuusei asked. Fai nodded. "Should we let him know?" Again Fai nodded. Silver hair swirled as Ryuusei turned her attention to Kurogane. "Okay Kuro-oni **(1)** let's get 2 things straight." She put up 2 fingers to emphasize her point. Her pointer finger then stood alone. "First don't call me kid or anything related to it." The other finger came back up. "Second that is not Fai. This is Yuui-kun, Fai-kun's twin."

The stingy man twitched. 'The idiot had a twin' he thought. 'And from the looks of it their personality are alike. Great, just great.' Then he saw Ryuusei walked over to the window and opened it wide. A draft and some snow flew in. "What the hell?! It's cold out why the hell are you opening my window?!" he demanded.

She smiled "To be able to travel of course." Ryuusei put her arm over Yuui. "Whether you like it or not we are your Ghosts of Christmas Present!"

"Shoot me now" Kurogane mumbled. He could tell that this experience would be too troublesome. 'We haven't left and I already want get rid of them.'

Ryuusei and Yuui were at the window. "So Kuro-oni are you ready?" Ryuusei questioned. "We do have a time limit you know. If we don't get to this deadline then you'll have to see Yuuko-san again."

That caught his attention. He only needed 3 visits. An extra visit would drive him mad. Reluctantly Kurogane came to the window. Both ghosts seized his hands. "Okay let's go!" Yuui enthusiastically cried. They were flying high above the town. It was extremely…terrifying. Kurogane thought he would be sick.

"Oh look Kuro-oni's scared!" Ryuusei exclaimed. That's when the stingy man of Japan finally caught onto to the teen's pet name for him.

Kurogane yelled "You gaki **(2)**!" The black-haired man struggled in the 2 ghosts arms. Unfortunately he made their grips slip. Kurogane started falling. Yuui caught him first.

He was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Hyuu that would've been bad if you landed, Kuro-mu."

"What the hell is hyuu?! If you wanna whistle, whistle XXXX it!" Kurogane's temper was flaring again.

Yuui shrugged. "I would if I could Kuro-wan wan."

That did not help the ghost. "I'm not a dog! I don't bark XXXX it!" His red eyes glared at the look alike of his former partner.

"Yuui-kun we can put him 'down'" Ryuusei informed. Fai nodded and let his arm become astral. Kurogane slipped through. Kurogane was freaking out, think he was doomed to crash. When he didn't hear his body not shatter his eyes surveyed the sight. Ryuusei was holding him. "Have fun?" Kurogane started throwing punches at the girl and they just phased right through the teen's body. "You do know you can't hurt anything that isn't solid ne **(3)**?" the silver-haired- teenager queried.

He ignored her words and punched until Yuui came and noted "Kuro-pon you're being loud and unlike us who are ghosts people can still hear you." That shut him up. He couldn't be called crazy or else he'll lose his paying customers.

Kurogane folded his arms. "So where did you take me, spirits?" Yuui gestured to the door. Ryuusei pulled Kurogane through the door. He was about to yell again when the girl put a finger to her mouth. Then she cocked her head towards the room. Kurogane turned his head in the direction. There he saw his nephew, Miharu, along with his wife, kid, and other family members.

Miharu glanced in the direction of Kurogane and the ghost but he couldn't see anything. "I thought you said I was visible" he said.

"You're only invisible because Yuui and I are holding onto you." she answered. "Now shh! You need to see this."

Miharu turned away from the door. He played with the food in front of him. His wife coiled her arms around him. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked.

Kurogane's nephew turned to his wife. "I really hoped for uncle Kurogane to show up." The brown-eyed man admitted. "He always spends it alone in his house instead of with his family. I was hoping that he would just at least once come, Kikyo."

Kikyo wrapped her arms around him tighter. "I'm sorry that it didn't turn out the way you wished." Kikyo consoled him. "Maybe he enjoys his time alone. Miharu, just accept your uncle's decision. We could visit tomorrow after Naoto opens his presents." Miharu nodded.

"Poor Miharu." Ryuusei commented. "You don't have to be present to ruin people's Christmas. I can't believe you don't spend time with your family. You have a family yet you ignore them." Ryuusei fumed. "Sachiaru teme **(4)**. He the stingiest man and he still has everything that I want."

"Ryu-chan can you wait outside before you kill Kuro-sama?" Yuui asked. Ryuusei snorted before phasing through the door. "She died at the age she is now. According to her she was taken away from her family and was never given to another." Yuui told him. "For you to be greedy and still have a loving family pisses her off, but I see no reason for that. Most people have tried to reach to you, and after sometime they give up." His sights turned back onto Miharu. "I give it 3 more tries before he gives up too." The blonde man told Kurogane.

Kurogane looked at the party that went on in front of him. The people were happy to be with each other. Children were running about the house. Husbands and wives danced along with the music. Older adults chattered amongst themselves. Decadent delicacies were on the table. Evergreen hollies, wreathes, and even mistletoe were hung up. A bright, vibrant Christmas tree stood proudly within the window. Present were stacked neatly under the Christmas tree, waiting to be opened on Christmas day. Overall the atmosphere was inviting.

Everyone was happy. It looked like it was fun. There were some old faces that he could distinguish. Others were ones were new faces that he had never seen. Had he really missed out on so much for all these years? He wanted to be with them laughing and having fun. Had his greed really made people give up trying to enjoy life?

Ryuusei's head phased through the door. "Yuui-kun we gotta get going." She said. Yuui nodded. The blue-eyed man led Kurogane from the scene. They outside in the cold again.

"I'm not flying again." Kurogane told the Ghosts of Christmas Present. Both looked at each other and shrugged. Yuui and his assistant grabbed his arms and glided along the streets. Kurogane thought the flying was terrifying but the gliding was a nightmare. They were going at ungodly speeds and when he thought he would run into something it freaked him out that they phased through it.

When they reached their destination Kurogane's heart was racing. "What the hell were you thinking?! I could've had a heart attack!" he yelled at the spirits.

"But you didn't" Ryuusei brushed off his complaint.

"Where are we now?" Kurogane demanded. The ghosts gestured to a window. He peered through the streaked window.

The inside of the house was bare and the house itself was unfit to house people. What little furniture that was inside was broken or very defective. A small tree stood in the corner of the room, and various items decorated the tree. It was, what Kurogane deduced, a Christmas tree. A small fire burned in the fireplace.

Kurogane could see a woman, look alike daughter, and son were setting a table. Both girls had auburn hair and emerald green eyes, and the son had black hair and grey eyes. When their task was done the children sat at the table. Their mother went to get the food. It was only one tray with peas and enough chicken to only feed one person.

"Is that all they have?" Kurogane asked the spirits. Yuui nodded. "That must be some joke. It's barely enough to fill one person much less a family."

The ghostly man explained "That's all your assistant can pay for, Kurogane."

"Even when he worked overtime!" Ryuusei chimed in. She twisted Kurogane's head towards the window again. "Now stop questioning and look."

Syaoran walked down creaky stairs. In his arms was a child that was obviously his son. "Otou-san **(5)"** The boy said. "Please allow me to walk by myself." Syaoran nodded. He set his son on the ground and gave him a makeshift cane. Syaoran stayed by his son's side. The boy however didn't feel comfortable "Otou-san I can walk by myself. Please sit. I will join you in a minute."

Reluctantly Syaoran left to the table. The young child limped where his family was waiting for him.

Outside the house Kurogane watched the event unfold. "Oi baka** (6)**, gaki, what's wrong with that kid?" he questioned.

"A lot" Yuui replied. His lanky figure leaned against the window. His blue eyes gazed back at the family "Although he never seems to complain about his situation"

"Nor does he want pity, or sympathy" Ryuusei added.

The family were all at the table. They quietly munched on the food. Syaoran's wife broke the silence. "Syao how has work been?" she asked.

Kurogane's head tilted to the side slightly "Well it's been the same as always."

"Otou-san why is Kurogane-san so mean?" his raven-haired son asked.

The man scratched his head. "Kurogane-san isn't mean, Watanuki," he explained "he's just a little-"

"Stingy?" his only daughter, Cherri, chimed.

"Heartless?" Watanuki said.

"Different." Syaoran finished.

Sakura nodded. "Besides it's because Kurogane-san we have a meal here." her gentle voice reminded.

Both parents saw Watanuki and Cherri roll their eyes. Their other son, Shaoran, retorted "C'mon nee-chan, nii-chan** (7-8**), its Christmas Eve, please let's not be cruel towards anyone."

"What a sweet child." Ryuusei commented "Being sweet to an oni." Her face went serious. Her purple eyes trailed to the sky "And it's a shame that such a person may not live long."

Kurogane's eyes narrowed "What's that mean?"

Silver hair blew in the wind. "Without the proper medical treatment" Ryuusei explained. "Within a few years I'll have a subordinate."

Kurogane's eyes widened.

BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!

Ryuusei scratched her cheek. She grinned "Oops! I guess we went over our time!"

Yuui nodded. Blue spheres met red. "Kurogane you only have one more spirit that will visit you," the twin informed him. "If you cannot change after your visit I'm afraid there will be nothing that can."

His assistant jumped onto his back. "Daijobu desu** (9)**!" she exclaimed. "He'll be fine! No one has ever not change with him!"

Yuui chuckled "That is true."

Both ghosts turned to Kurogane. In unison they said "Ja ne** (10) **Kuro-oni!" Then they vanished from sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kay thanks to all that reviewed. It's hard to type during the holidays.**_

_**Translations:**_

_**(1) Kuro-oni: It's another nickname but oni means a loud rude person.**_

_**(2) gaki: a kid or brat**_

_**(3) ne: right? Ex: You want some, ne (right)?**_

_**(4) sachiaru teme: sachiaru means lucky and teme means bastard**_

_**(5) Otou-san: Father**_

_**(6) baka: idiot, fool**_

_**(7) Nee-chan: older sister**_

_**(8)Nii-chan: older brother**_

_**(9)Daijobu desu: It's alright**_

_**(10)Ja ne: See ya**_

_**Yuui and Fai are really twins and Ryuusei is me! Can you guess who the Ghost of Christmas Future is?**_


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Future

**A Christmas Carol: Tsubasa Style**

**Chapter 4: The Ghost of Christmas Future **

_**Yo minna! It's me again. I know I won't finish by Christmas but I'll try to finish before New Years'.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kurogane was left alone in the cold snow. He was confused that his dead partner's twin, Yuui, had visited him along with his apprentice, Ryuusei. The man was on his guard. The encounters with the previous ghosts made him wary. Yuuko whammed him on the head, and Ryuusei almost gave him a heart attack. Who knows what this next ghost would do. Then his thoughts wondered to Yuui and Ryuusei's parting words.

_Kurogane you only have one more spirit to visit you, if you cannot change after you I'm afraid there will be nothing that can._

Ryuusei's reply is what sent chills down his spine.

_He'll be fine! No one has ever not change with him!_

Was this final spirit so terrifying? Kurogane thought to himself. He reviewed his night. Yuuko was a quiet Ghost of Christmas Past even though he could tell that she was much different than she played to be. When he relived his past Kurogane felt guilt for his behavior towards his kind nephew, beautiful wife, and his dedicated assistant. His cuckoo Ghosts of Christmas Present, Yuui and Ryuusei, showed the joy his family was having and how Syaoran's family lived. With all this information Kurogane was certain that the ghost would reside over the future.

Waiting annoyed Kurogane. He called "Oi, ghost if you're gonna come." He scanned the road. "Then come already." A strange mist rolled over the streets.

A hand grasped Kurogane's shoulder. This made him jump. He turned to see a hooded figure. "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Kurogane questioned.

The figure merely nodded. A portal appeared from nowhere. The obscured hand of the spirit pointed towards the portal.

"Don't talk much do ya?" the man asked. Again, silence was his reply. A sigh escaped his lips. Kurogane stepped towards the portal. "Let's get this over with already." Kurogane went in the portal with the ghost following suit.

The ground that the raven-haired man landed on was moist and damp. Headstones decorated the land around the man and the spirit. A fog made visibility horrid. What was this ominous environment? A cemetery.

Kurogane turned to the Ghost of Christmas Future. As he gazed at the landscaping Kurogane queried "Why the hell are we here?"

A pale, finger extended towards the right. His red eyes trailed until a sorrowful scene was unfurling in his line of sight. Syaoran, Sakura, Cherri, and Watanuki stood in front of a minute headstone. Sakura along with Cherri were crying rivers as they embraced each other. Both of the males tried to maintain their composure although they were grieving as well. Syaoran then whispered to his wife. The auburn-haired woman led Cherri and Watanuki from the graveyard. When they were gone Kurogane's assistant allowed few clear pearls to escape from his eyes as he placed the make shift cane of his son. A ghostly image of the boy appeared however his father couldn't see him.

Ryuusei appeared. She placed a comforting hand on Shaoran. "I'm afraid we must go." She gently chided.

Shaoran wiped his eyes. He nodded. Both spirits disappeared into thin air. The fog shrouded the rest of the spectacle.

"He died?"

A nod came from the ghoul. Feelings of pity and despair washed over him. He gazed at the mist that consumed the sight.

Then Kurogane saw two men carrying a casket. "Oi I'm hungry" a tall, lanky man complained.

His partner sighed "But we gotta bury this guy."

The tall man retorted "He can wait. He's dead after all. Besides there's no one here to mourn for him. We can go."

The other man looked to be in deep thought. "You're buying."

Both of the men walked away laughing. Kurogane approached the unburied casket. "Hey ghost who's lonely grave is this?"

A hand came from its hidden spot in the ghost's cloak. Its hand went near the headstone. A flame shot you from the hand. Warm flame illuminated the lettering. 'Kurogane Daijobi' was what the stone read. The ghost removed its hood. It was an older man with black hair, a double chin, and a monocle on his eye.

"Why it's your grave, Kurogane" Fei Wong Reed spoke for the first time. His hand came behind Kurogane and shoved him into the hole.

The hole was not normal because it was ungodly deep, and there were fiery flames at bottom waiting for him. They were the pits of Hell. Was he really gonna die now? He didn't, no couldn't die yet. The thought was unsettling to him.

"I won't let this end!" Kurogane yelled. "Allow one last chance. Just one!" His plummet seemed to continue until he made contact with something soft.

Kurogane's eyes shot open. Sunlight poured into his bedroom. He blinked his eyes. "I'm in the bed?" Kurogane was slightly disoriented. "But I thought-" He walked towards the window. It was wet near the window. He opened it and saw the streets of Japan. That's when he saw a passer-by. "Oi!" Kurogane called. The person was startled but looked up at Kurogane. "What day is it?"

"What day is it?" the person repeated. "It's Christmas!"

Kurogane blinked. He thought 'Christmas?'

Its short I know but there's not much to the visit in all the specials I've seen. This is unless you want to go back and compose some cheesy song. Didn't expect Lord Butt Chin did ya?

No flames. Please read and review.


End file.
